Princess Eleanor Henstridge
Bio Princess Eleanor Henstridge is one of the main characters of E!'s scripted series, The Royals. She is the youngest daughter of Queen Helena and King Simon and is the fraternal twin of Prince Liam Henstridge . She is also the main love interest of Jasper, her new bodyguard. Princess Eleanor is portrayed by Austrailian Actress, Alexandra Park. Throughout the Series Season 1 In Stand and Unfold Yourself, Princess Eleanor is at a nightclub in Paris with two men dancing with her. Later on, her friend. Throughout the Night Eleanor dances the night away with booze and cocaine, to the point she dances on a table, later on she trips during the steps, falls, and she is well exposed. The next morning, she arrives at the palace, via helecopter, passed out and hugging a bottle of champagne...minutes after she arrives, she gets the news about the death of brother Robert, before anyone else. She steps into her mother's study, where her mother, Queen Helena, reads the labels from the tabloids about her night in Paris: "Eleanorgy","Flash Dance", "Royal Beaver." Queen Helena, trying to protect the family's image to the public, she tells hers off that she is acting like a common whore rather than princess, her status. Then Eleanor breaks it to her mom that Robert is dead. Her father comes consulting the family...later on, Liam, Eleanor's twin, comes in and realizes her brother is the next King of England. Later on in the day, Eleanor and Liam have a conversation about family issues, especially Robert's death, their older brother. The two get dress and greet their cousins, Princess Penelope and Princess Maribel. On the day of the funeral, Eleanor stands wither family: King Simon, Queen Helena, and Prince Liam, as well as her uncle Prince Cyrus and Princesses Penelope and Maribel. After the mourning service, Eleanor is in the car with Liam and Helena. The two argue about how everything is scripted and Helena calls her a bitch. She then reacts to Liam getting slapped by her after Liam said at least their father is gathering the respect from the death of his son unlike her worried about the family's image and her botox. Eleanor then says that Robert was the "lucky one". She is amongst one of the members of the family minus Ophelia being living there, to join dinner. She then tells Maribel and Penelope that Justin Bieber is Canadian not American. During the conversation, Eleanor, smuggles a pill and pops on in. After dinner, Eleanor tries to stone Maribel and Penelope, in which one says that it gives them a headache. While being stoned, Eleanor gets in the kitchen eats the pie for the prime minister. While eating the pie, telling her father that the fat bastard doesn't need one, her father walks in and have a conversation of what happens if he did abolished the monarchy. The next day, Eleanor gets a new bodyguard Jasper, who acts clumsy. Eleanor gets a 1942-ish wine. She asks Ophelia for a drink and have a deep conversation, sparking a friendship. Later on that night, Eleanor sees the memorial outside the palace gates. She says that, to herself, she misses him, later on she heads to Paris, with Jasper. The next day, she wakes up she realizes that Jasper is in her bed, Jasper awakens and tells her that she drugged herself into doing Jasper. Then Jasper blackmails her and if she doesn't do what he wants, he will send the tape to D-Throned, a royal gossip column. Which makes Eleanor upset. In Infants of the Spring, TBA In We Are Pictures, or Mere Beast, TBA In Sweet, Not Lasting, TBA Appearance Despite being twins, Eleanor is only 3 inches shorter than Liam. In fact the two have different traits. Eleanor has black wavy locks and green stealthy eyes. She favors rock chic clothes for a casual look, even for social gatherings at the palace, but more appropriate. During the series we se her mainly half naked, after blackmailing sex with Jasper, Eleanor has a very athletic phsyique. Also, she does do a lot of drugs but that is not a factor of physique.